She Sank Into the Sea
by MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Jeimy is a liar and she deserves to die. So I killed her. (Songfic).


**Based off the song "She Sank Into the Sea" by egumo. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Jeimy seems to have told a lie, I know it._

Yeah, she does that. She lies to everyone. Even me, before I wizened up. Normally though, she's quite good at making sure the truth doesn't surface. But she does slip up sometimes.

 _Jeimy seems to have told a lie, she hates me._

Yup, she hates me alright. It's because of all the times I managed to catch her in a lie and then tried to expose her to the rest of the town, which backfired because she's smart and sexy and all that and the town's full of idiots who follow her like sheep with dicks for brains.

They're all like:

 _"Oh Jeimy, Miku told me you're a two-faced whore , but you're really pretty and I wanna fuck you so I'll forgive you!"_

 _"Oh Jeimy, Miku said you lied to everyone about being descended from royalty, but you'll always be my queen teeheehee!"_

 _"Oh Jeimy, I heard from Miku that you lied about getting the top mark in that history test last week, buts that's okay because you can always cheat off me when you're in a pinch!"_

So yeah, the bitch hates me because I always try to ruin her reputation, which is a good enough reason to hate somebody provided you're not a walking piece of shit who totally had it coming.

I think she also hates me because of what happened the first time we met.

It was something like five years ago and she'd just moved to the snowy wasteland we have to call home, and she was starting at our school. Let's just say her snotty attitude made me take an immediate dislike towards her.

I won't say exactly what happened because my own reputation actually took some damage during that whole incident, but I will say that it involved a bucket of water, a banana and some pretty tasteless jokes.

Not a good way to start a new stage in your schooling life, but she had the brains and the tits to make it through, and everyone forgave her. Even so, that incident is still one of my fondest memories. I will never forget the look on her face even if I get dementia or amnesia or something like that.

 _Since that time the smiling me met the you who was crying..._

I do wonder why her parents let her get away with lying like that. Incompetent adults make me really mad, you know.

People say I've always had anger issues. And it's always the 'nice' ones, aka the ones who say "oh, fiddlesticks," instead of letting out a good, hearty "FUCK!" and seem to think that showing any negative emotion whatsoever is going against the Ten Commandments or some shit like that.

I never truly understand what people mean when they say I have anger issues. I feel as if they mean when I get angry _period_ instead of, oh I dunno, the times I got so mad I started breaking stuff. I think they're afraid I'll go too far one day or whatever.

I'm quite offended by that actually. Everyone gets mad sometimes. And there are people who did worse damage than me. I remember one time, one of the senior students got pissed off at the teacher and threw his heavy-ass maths book at him, but he missed and the book went through the window.

You know my mum once tried to trick me into going to see a psychiatrist? Does she seriously think there's something wrong with me? Like I said, everyone gets mad sometimes. It's part of life.

I'm getting off track, aren't I? I apologise for that, it's just that I tend to ramble on about things that really grind my gears, like Jeimy. Speaking of which, where was I?

Oh, right...

I was walking through town heading to the lake, where I like to go and walk around sometimes, when I need a break from society and want a place to think. The lake's almost always frozen over and quite dangerous because the ice is really thin in some places so no one's ever there.

Anyway, I reach the path that leads to the lake and I see a flash of magenta up ahead of me and I realise it's Jeimy because no one else in their right mind wears magenta.

I just remember feeling rage like never before, like I was feeling like I wouldn't need my jacket anymore because my skin felt white-hot with anger. I remember thinking what the fuck was wrong with her, what made her think she had the right to invade my territory like that?

So I march along the path after her, but trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't hear me. I was thinking I'd get revenge on her by pushing her onto the ice or something. I knew the lake well enough to know where the ice was thickest so I figured it would give her a nice scare without much threat of actual danger.

I reached the end of the path and saw her standing at the edge of the lake, staring down at the ice. God knows what she was doing. I began to creep up on her, feeling as we were playing hide-and-seek and she was supposed to be hiding but hadn't realised she'd given away her position.

 _Let's play hide-and-seek at the bottom of the ocean._

Then, when I was maybe about thirty centre metres away, I gave her this massive shove. She dropped through the ice like a stone. She screamed, then stopped abruptly when she hit the ice, and when she surfaced she continued screaming. Good god, can she scream!

It served her right, though. I bet the little bitch knew I like to come here, and had come here herself just to piss me off. She probably even lied to her parents about where she was going. And now here she was, in sub-zero temperature water, flailing her arms about and making some ugly-ass sounds with her mouth. God, she looked so fucking pathetic like that, I just wanted to put my hands on her head and push her under again, just to teach her a lesson.

That's exactly what I did. I dug all ten fingers into her scalp and pushed down hard, all in a matter of seconds. It felt good. It was invigorating.

She began flailing her arms around and making blubbering sounds from beneath the water but in the heat of the moment, I took no notice. Those memories came back me bit by bit hours later, but right now, I was getting pumped full of adrenaline and everything felt like it was meant to be.

I stopped when I realised my hands were getting uncomfortingly numb, but by then Jeimy had taken her last breath. So I stood up, took a step back and looked at the whole scene.

Now that I was feeling much better, my anger had mostly died away. I felt like I could process things more clearly.

It was already beginning to get dark, and I could see a couple of stars in the sky already. Jeimy was floating face down, so silently, so peacefully in blue-black water, surrounded by ice. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and it sort of hit me all at once, how surreal everything was. I had just done everyone a favour. Not that I was going to tell them that.

 _Were you and the tiny microbes able to come to an understanding?_

 _Were you and the floating plankton able to come to an understanding?_

When I went home that night with my arms squeezed in my armpits to warm them up, I smelled my mum making my favourite dinner: nachos with her special homemade chilli.

I sat in front of the fireplace that night, my still-numb hands wrapped around a mug of orange peel tea. That was a pretty great way to end the night, I thought.

I found myself looking forward to the next morning. Jeimy would be missing. The whole town world form a search party only to discover her dead in the lake in that hideous magenta jacket of hers. Just thinking about that scene makes me happy. I wasn't going to miss her.

Who in their right mind would?

 _Let's keep up this game of deep-sea tag until we run out of breath..._


End file.
